Isabella Masen
by bookworm4evr
Summary: Bella and Edward were engaged to be married in 1918 when they both died. 100 years later they are reunited. I know these stories have been done before, but I thought I'd give my own a try. Rated M, just because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Hi, thanks for checking out my one shot.I know this is something that has probably been done before, but here's my version.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I sighed, as I walked to the front desk and my newest school, in the small town of Forks, Washington, to get my schedule. I played with the golden ring on my right hand that I had refused to take off in the last hundred years or so. It was given to me by my fiance, Edward Masen, in 1918, when I was still a human. That was before the influenza hit and the love of my life died. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, as I presented the secretary, Mrs. Cope, with a dazzling smile.

"I'm Isabella Masen, this is my first day. I'm here for my schedule," I had been using Masen as my last name since I was changed into a vampire not long after Edward's death.

"Right, right, of course, here you go dear," The poor woman was in awe of me, like most humans were. I nodded politely and made my way to my locker.

I listened to the whispers from the student body. They found me beautiful, intriguing, but they had a common sense that told them to stay away. Well, except for a blonde boy who had the courage to approach.

"You must be Bella, the new girl. I'm Mike, Mike Newton" he said in what I'm sure he thought was a suave, James Bond fashion, "Would you like me to walk you to class?"

"Thank you, but I'm sure I can manage," I gave him a smile that left him startled and quickly made my escape.

"She looks like a Cullen" I heard someone say. I snapped my head in her direction, trying to figure out what she meant, but the girl said no more.

It didn't take long for me to figure out what she meant. As soon as I entered the classroom, I could smell another one of my kind. I zeroed in on a girl with short black hair and smile that seemed to say _I know something you don't know._

 _"_ Hello, Isabella, it's very nice to meet you. I can already see you and I will be great friends," she said in a low voice that only I could hear. I gave her a quick nod and made my way the seat next to her.

We spent the class talking in hushed tones, as she told me about her family of vegetarian vampires. It pained me, hearing her talk about her mate and I so longed to have my Edward with me.

"Come sit with my family and I at lunch, Bella, I just know they'll love you," and before I could utter a single word, she was out the door.

I went through my next few classes, not really paying attention. Several students tried engaging me in conversation, yet all I could do was smile politely and keep quiet. They bored me and I got lost in my memories of being a human.

Mike had found me again and insisted on walking with me to the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes, but said nothing. Upon entering, I turned in the direction of the vampires and stood in shock, my mouth wide open. I'd remember that face anywhere and the color of his hair, like a penny, could only belong to one person.

"Edward?" I gasped. All of a sudden, his head snapped up and he looked at me, an expression of confusion and pain on his face as he slowly stood up. We had gathered the attention of everyone in the room by now and I could distantly hear their confused questions to one another, but I ignored them, taking a step closer.

"Edward Anthony Masen?" I questioned, knowing that if I could cry, I would be.

"My beautiful Bella, is it really you?" He seemed as shocked as I was and then I saw it, placed on a chain around his neck, the ring I had given him in on his deathbed, and I ran into his arms.

"How I've missed you," I held onto him with everything that I had. He leaned down, brushing a lock of hair off my face.

"But..you died," he looked at me in awe and amazement. I shook my head and kissed him with all my might.

"We have all the time in the world to talk, my love, right now, just hold me," I pleaded, happy to have the other half of my soul here.

Edward gave me the beautiful crooked grin I thought I would never see again and kissed him.

Everyone around us seemed to jump out of their daze and I could hear the questions and confusion in their voices. I pulled away from the kiss, laughing, as I ran my fingers through his hair, not particularly caring about anything but the man in front of me right now.

"I knew it was going to be a good day," Alice said triumphantly. And I couldn't agree more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've had a couple requests to turn this into a full on story instead of just a one-shot, so here it goes. Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

 _1916_

"Isabella, you must hurry up, your mother is getting impatient," I heard the voice of our very irritated maid, Ruth, call through my door.

"Please tell mother I will be down in a moment," I sighed.

Father had just recently moved our family from the bustling streets of New York to the windy city of Chicago. I wasn't particularly happy about it. I had just approached my fourteenth birthday and while I wasn't the most social of persons in the world, I did have a close group of friends that I was missing terribly. It seemed unfair for my father to tear me away from the only place I knew, but he promised that I would be happy here; I was still waiting for that to happen.

Mother, of course, was happy as could be to move here. She didn't mind much of anything so long as there were plenty of shops around. She seemed to make friends easily with the women around her, settling into the town gossip and tea parties and trying to set their children up with 'respectable' matches. I knew it would not be long before she started throwing eligible men in my direction, especially since she considered me foolish for wanting to place love over money.

My father, bless him, loved my mother from the moment he met her as children and while she was never able to fall that deeply for him, she held some affection for the man, or at least, his wealth. Charles Swan came from high society, old money, and a business to inherit. Though the man knew his wife did not hold the same love for him, he was content to do whatever made her happy, which meant many expensive dresses and shopping trips. He had also promised me long ago that he would never force me to marry and that I should only do so out of the purest love. We have not told mother this as she would disagree.

I took one last look in the mirror and sighed. Mother had this dress sent in from Paris and insisted I wear it tonight as this was our first formal gathering here in Chicago. It was pink with lace and something I hoped I would never have to wear again. My hair was done up in a too tight bun and I wanted nothing more than to let it loose. I shook my head, before slipping on my shoes and making my way downstairs.

"Took you long enough, Isabella," Mother huffed.

"I do apologize," apparently mother didn't like my tone as she turned and gave me a glare. Father chuckled and place an arm around my shoulder.

"You look beautiful, darling," He leaned down to place a kiss on top of my head, "Shall we?"

"Where are we going to exactly?" I questioned, as we gathered into the car.

"A great friend and business partner is having a gathering tonight. They have a son, about your age, and are inviting several friends and partners. It will be a great opportunity to socialize and connect," father replied, turning to look at me with a slightly amused expression. I chose to ignore it.

"What are their names?"

"The Masens."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Here's Ch. 2. Hope you all like, let me know what you think. (:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I felt a strange kind of nervousness and excitement in me as we made our way up the Masen's front porch. I had this overwhelming feeling in the pit of my stomach that tonight was going to change everything. I shook my head, attempting to banish the thoughts and emotions from my head at once and instead looked forward, following mother and father into the house.

We were greeted by a small brunette woman with the most stunning green eyes. She had a warm smile and and greeted my parents politely. The woman seemed to look me up and down, amusement and something else shining in her eyes. The man standing next to her had to be at least a foot taller than her and was undoubtedly attractive, with messy hair the color of a new penny and a handsome face. His arm was wrapped around his wife and she leaned into him almost instinctively.

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. and Mrs. Masen. You have a lovely home," and it was true, their home was lovely. It was large and quite modern, Mrs. Masen was clearly a woman who kept up on the latest fashions, but it was also very homey and warm; comfortable. I was quite surprised when Mrs. Masen leaned forward and gave me a hug. Perhaps this was a Chicago custom I had to get used to.

"Please, call me Elizabeth. I'm so happy to meet you, Isabella," her voice was cheerful and honest and in that moment I knew I quite liked this lady.

"Lizzie, stop suffocating the poor girl," came the voice of Mr. Masen, laughter evident in his tone. I couldn't help but smile at the affectionate nickname, "And please, my dear, call me Edward or Ed, so as to not get confused with my son," the eldest Masen grabbed my hand a pressed a kiss to the back of it in the way only a true gentleman can. I could feel my cheeks heat up in a light blush.

"Isabella, I doubt you want to stick around with us boring adults all evening. Why don't you head into the parlor? My son and some other people your age are out there and you're bound to have a better time with them," Elizabeth smiled. With a quick nod I said goodbye I followed the suggestion and made my way to the other room.

The second I walked in, I felt a shift in the atmosphere and my eyes seemed to move on their own accord and lock with another pair, like magnets. Staring back at me were the same eyes as Elizabeth Masen, except more beautiful, if possible. I felt like I was standing there for hours, however it was probably just a few moments, when I was finally able to tear my gaze away. I couldn't help but look over the rest of the boy; lanky, but obviously developing some muscles, a most attractive face, and hair the same color as Mr. Masen. This was obviously their son. The boy couldn't have been much older than myself and I was sure he was already turning heads. I knew as he got older he would only grow more handsome, something not every boy did.

I happened another glance at his eyes and noticed he was staring at me, a playful smirk on his face. He had obviously seen me ogling him and I turned away, trying to hide my blush. I quickly made my way over to a couple of girls and joined in on their conversation. Thankfully, they didn't seem to mind my intrusion and happily took to filling me in on the town gossip. I vaguely listened in as they talked about the biggest scandal in society: a girl named Frances who was apparently a few years older than myself had decided to break off her engagement with a most wealthy man and ran to Europe to pursue her dreams of travel. And to make it worse, she ran away with a poor stable boy. I suppressed a few eyes rolls, instead choosing to nod and make occasional comments, however I couldn't keep my gaze from straying to the green eyed boy.

"That's Edward Masen. Gorgeous, isn't he?" A voice to my right, Anna, I believe, said, "And his family is impossibly wealthy. Normally boys only have one or another, but he has both. He's just had his fifteenth birthday. No doubt he's started to look at girls. I'm sure he'll be courting one in no time. I just hope its me."

I bit my tongue and nodded, before excusing myself to find a drink. It angered me, thinking about the beautiful bot with that girl, or with anyone else really. I made my way to the other side of the room to grab a cup filled with sweet yellow liquid and decided it was a little too warm in here. I stepped out into the garden and gasped in amazement. It was beautiful. There were all sorts of flowers in every shade of color imaginable and the most spectacular of all was the rose bush. I sat down on a bench and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in.

"Care for some company?" A musical voice whispered. I jumped, startled and looked over to see Edward Masen. I felt another blush coming on as I stared up into his eyes, "Or I could go, if you would prefer..." his face seemed to fall and I realized I had been silent, staring at him for far too long.

"No! I mean...stay, please, I would very much like the company," I looked down shyly.

"I'm Edward Masen" he said, sitting down on the bench next to me, a little closer that he needed to, however I didn't mind.

"Isabella Swan. It's very nice to meet you," I looked up, giving him a soft smile.

"You're new to Chicago, correct?" He questioned and after a nod from me, he continued, "It must have been difficult, being forced to uproot a whole new city. I do hope you're finding it pleasant, though." He gave me a somewhat hopeful look and I could feel my smile growing wider.

"Yes, I was quite upset at first but...I think I've found something very recently that's making it all worthwhile," I blurted out. I quickly brought my hands to cover my face and the blush that was returning. I had not meant to say something so risque but it appears that one look into his eyes renders me unable to use a filter.

I felt a grip on my hand, tugging it away from my face. That same hand then gently stroked my cheek, before pulling away and I was happy to note that I was not the only one who seemed to turn red, "Well, then I'm very glad for this something...very glad," He replied softly. He reached his hand up again, a rose I had not before noticed he had held between his fingertips. He moved a lock of hair away from my eyes before weaving the flower into my up do, "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady."

And that was the moment I gave my heart away to a boy with green eyes and I knew I'd never get it back.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, again! Thank you for the very sweet comments, I'm glad to know I'm off to a good start. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I heard a series of whispers, awaking me from my sleep, and I turned into my pillow trying to block out the sound. I stopped. My pillow was a lot harder than I remembered and far more comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes to see that my head was on Edward Masen's shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around me and his head resting on top of mine, apparently asleep as well. I let out a gasp, jumping away from the boy.

Edward woke up abruptly and I felt bad for tearing him out of his dream where he looked so nice and peaceful. He blinked, obviously trying to figure out where he was and why he was being awoken. As we locked eyes, I saw the flicker of realization flash across his face along with a slight smile that had me turning red. We were interrupted by a cough.

"Well, I didn't think the party was that boring, but for you two to fall asleep it must have been," Mrs. Masen's voice was filled with amusement. It seemed the only thing keeping her from bursting was her husband's arm around her waist.

Ed and Elizabeth Masen didn't seem to be bothered by this at all, however one look from my parents, who were standing next to them, told me I was in trouble. These actions were not prudent for a young lady coming of age who would soon be considering suitors. The party was clearly over and had anyone noticed our absence for that last few hours, they could obviously make the assumption we were together and there was bound to be talk.

While I know it was wrong what we did, I couldn't make myself feel bad about it. Edward and I had stayed on this bench talking for hours, about anything and everything. When I started to get cold, he gave me his coat and then shortly after that, he wrapped his arm around me. I remember starting to feel tired at some point and I remember the calm of his voice, hearing his heart beat next to mine; it lulled me into sleep.

"Mrs. Masen, I'm so sorry. We were up talking all night and must have fallen asleep," I pleaded, hoping she would understand and that she would not think less of me.

"Dear, I already told you to call me Elizabeth," she smiled, walking over to me, "You've nothing to apologize for. However, it is quite late and I think your parents are ready to go home. Perhaps, if you aren't busy, you can join my son and me for lunch tomorrow?"

"I would like that very much, Elizabeth. If it's alright with Edward and my parents," I blushed, biting my lip as I looked over at the green eyed boy.

"I would be very happy if you were to join us. And then, if I'm not being too forward, perhaps I could take you for a walk in the city? If your father would allow it, of course," Edward gave me a smile, before turning to my father, awaiting his answer.

"Well, if Isabella would like to go for a walk with you, then I give you my permission," father stated.

"Thank you sir, I promise to take care of her," Edward walked over to give my father a hand shake and something told me he was not just talking about the walk."

"Oh, how lovely," Mother seemed to have changed her mind. The sour look she had been wearing turned into a cunning smile that I did not like one bit. Apparently Edward noticed and felt the same way and shifted slightly, somewhat blocking me from her view. My heart swelled at the small gesture.

"Come now, I believe you two have left your coats in the house. Edward will escort Isabella out front to your car," Ed, ushered my parents and his wife away, giving us a wink as he followed them.

"I had a lovely time tonight, Isabella, and I would very much like for you to accompany me on a walk tomorrow, but I do not want you to feel obligated to," Edward's voice was like music to my ears and I felt I could sit and listen to him talk all day long. I felt a little silly, like the girls from those novels my friends were always reading. I never quite understood what they meant when they talked about wanting a man that made their heart race; until today.

"I would like nothing more than to go on a walk with you, Edward. I very much enjoy your company," his smile was so bright and my heart was beating so rapidly I felt as if it would jump right out of my chest.

"May I pick up you up tomorrow, at your house, and escort you to lunch than, Isabella."

"What time shall I be expecting you?"

"I'll be there at eleven," I had not realized we were already at the car when he stopped suddenly, "I wanted to talk to you the second our eyes met in the parlor and now that I have I couldn't be happier. I will be counting the seconds until I may see you again, Isabella," and in a very bold gesture, he kissed my cheek before opening the door to the car so that I could climb in. As we drove away I lay with my head back, sighing in happiness.

"Isabella, that Masen boy is a very fine match, don't you think, Charles?" My mother's voice broke me out of my Edward induced daydream and this time I sighed in annoyance.

"I've met Edward the Second on many occasions and he is a very nice young man, if that's what you mean, Renee," my father's voice told me was just as exasperated in mother as I was.

"Yes, nice, and rich and if his parents are any indication he will grow up quite handsome. If you were to marry him Isabella, you would be stable. However, his family is from new money," mother's disdain was evident in her tone. To her, new money meant you were more likely to loose it.

My family and I had come from very old money. Our ancestors were from England and Italy, respectively, and both were quite high up in society, landing them both a rather large fund. Upon moving to America, both mother's and father's families did very well in sustaining their overly large fortune and once they married, it solidified our family's wealth for generations to come. If father wanted, he wouldn't have to work a day in his life and our family's money was more than even mother could spend her way through frivolously.

The problem with new money, according to my mother, was that they were still figuring out how to live our life of wealth and that they don't have hundreds of generations of money to fall back on. Should Edward's father loose his job, they would probably be alright for awhile, but eventually their money would be out and they would again be poor. Not that that mattered to me; money or not Edward Masen was quite special to me already.

"We'll have to keep a close watch on that, make sure his family is able to maintain their status and see what profession the boy wants to go into before we agree to let you marry him, of course, but I think this might just be a wonderful match for the family," mother continued, as if we were still listening.

"Renee, she is only fourteen years of age, she will not be getting married anytime soon. And when she does it will be a man of her choice, regardless of money or profession," father cut her off, before turning to me, "And Edward Masen is going to be a fine young man and from what I saw it looks like he just might be asking to court you very soon."

I couldn't keep the silly smile off my face for the rest of the ride home or when I got ready for bed. Thoughts of our talks, his voice, his scent, his beauty and the feelings I got when he was near or even more when he touched me were playing in my head. I already missed him terribly and could not wait until the moment when I was near him again. I clutched the Rose he had given me to my chest and closed my eyes.

One day, I was going to marry that boy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you for the lovely reviews, it means so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I awoke the next morning promptly at eight o'clock in a panic. Today I was going to be having lunch and a walk with Edward Masen. Despite Ruth's protests, I was only able to eat a piece of toast with jam and a glass of orange juice. My stomach was in knots and I feared I would be too sick to go to lunch; Ruth assured me it was just nerves and that I would be perfectly fine.

Father had left early this morning work and mother was busying herself in the garden; she wasn't working, just instructing the workers on where to put things. It was now ten o'clock and I had just gotten out of the bath, wanting to be nice and clean for my time with the Masen's. Standing in front of my wardrobe, I sighed heavily, not having a clue what to wear.

"Ruth, I've never gone to lunch with a boy before...what am I to wear?" I asked the middle aged woman. She had been with my family since I was born and I often considered her more of a mother than my own. Ruth took one look in my closet, before pulling out a blue dress. It was not too fancy, yet still very classy. I don't know why I didn't think of it before. It was by far my favorite, having purchased it from a very small shop in New York. It wasn't designer nor was it expensive, but I adored it.

"Dear, put this on," she tossed the dress to me before looking me up and down, "And I do think you're about old enough to start wearing a little makeup, don't you think?"

I gasped, "Really? You'll allow me to wear makeup?" If mother had it her way, I would have been wearing makeup from the time I was born, but Ruth, being my maid, told me I did not need to start wearing it until I came of age. Truthfully, I did not mind; I did not want to wear makeup all the time, however I would be lying if I said it hadn't started to intrigue me.

"Not a lot. We don't need to cake it on like some people do," she winked; I had often complained about how my mother looked ridiculous with the amount of product she put on her face, "But you're a young lady now, about to go on her first walk with a young man. I think you are old enough to start wearing a little."

I let out a very uncharacteristic squeal in excitement as I ran over and locked my arms around her in a tight hug. I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, before walking behind my curtain to put on the blue dress. I could feel some of the nerves seep away as the excitement came about. Once the dress was on I came out from behind the curtain and went to the chair Ruth was motioning for me.

After examining my face for a moment, she grabbed what looked like a powder brush and told me close my eyes, before she started patting my face with it. Moments later a felt a pinch of my cheeks and something being placed over my eyelashes. It was a rather odd sensation, and I wasn't sure if I quite liked the application of makeup. A brush was ran through my hair before being pulled up and twisted back into one of those dreadful buns, however this one did not feel nearly as tight as they normally do and I could feel a few strands of hair in front of my face.

"Alright, Isabella, take a look," I heard Ruth's voice. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes.

I let out a small gasp in shock. It looked so much like me, yet not at all. I looked a little older, more mature, but still vary much myself. Unlike mother and her friends, it hardly looked like I was wearing any makeup at all. I let out a laugh in excitement before twirling standing up and going to the full length mirror. I twirled around, looking at myself from all angles. I felt absolutely beautiful for the first time.

"Come now Isabella, put on your shoes, your Edward should be arriving soon," Ruth chided, though there was a smile on her face as she handing me a pair of black heels. I slipped them on before taking one final look in the mirror.

"Thank you, Ruth. You are truly amazing," I praised.

"You are welcome, my child," came her reply as she all but pushed me out of the room and down the staircase. A knock on the door caused me to stop, the nerves returning in full force. I was going to lunch with Edward Masen.

"Come now, dear, he won't bite," Ruth laughed, going towards the front of the house. I heard the sound of his voice and my heart started to beat a little louder. I could hear him talking to Ruth and I smiled at the kindness he showed to her. Not everyone was so polite with maids and servants, especially ones that were not theirs, and the fact that he was told me so much about his character.

I made the final steps down the stairs and took one last deep breath, before making my way over towards them, "Hello, Edward."

"Isabella," he gasped, his eyes seemed to be examining me; my dress, my hair, my face, and finally my eyes, "You are the most beautiful lady I have ever set my eyes upon...just, don't tell my mother,"he smiled, reaching out to grab my hand before placing a soft kiss on the back of it; he has clearly learned that from his father. I felt my cheeks heat up at the comment and noticed that he had not let go of my hand.

"Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Masen," I teased, "And you are by far the most handsome of men I have ever seen...and you may tell my father I said that." I don't know what caused the bold comment to come out, but as I watched him throw back his hand in laughter and felt him squeeze my fingers, I knew it was worth it, and I would do anything to hear that beautiful sound again.

"You are very unique, Isabella, and I'm very glad you've decided to accompany us today."

"As am I Edward, very much so," I could feel the nerves leaving me once again. This boy had a strange way of making my heart beat faster than I'm sure was safe, yet also had a way of making me feel so calm and at east, like everything was going to be alright.

"Alright you two, get going, you don't want to keep your Mrs. Masen waiting," Ruth cut off our antics but I could hear the happiness in her voice.

I felt a little empty when Edward removed his hand from mine, but then I felt a pressure as his hand touched my back gently, leading my towards the car, and I smiled. He opened the door, allowing me in first and the followed, sitting quite close next to me, before signalling the driver to go.

"You truly do look lovely, Isabella. That color suits you," Edward said a few minutes later, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Thank you, Edward. And you very truly are very handsome. And I very much look forward to lunch with your mother but..." I bit my lip, hoping I would not offend him, "I am looking forward to our walk even more." The smile that overtook his face was breathtaking.

"I am very glad to hear that, Isabella. I would have preferred to have had you to myself the whole day, but I know that wouldn't be very gentlemanly thing to do and I do not wish to scare you off." A walk was quite bold enough, but to have lunch together, on our own, would allow everyone to assume we were courting and to do so so quickly after only just meeting would turn the gossip on us and our families negatively. How I loathed gossip.

"Well, I would very much like to have lunch with just you one day," I smiled as the car came to a stop. Edward brought his hand forward and caressed my cheek for a moment, before moving to open up the door and taking a step out. He held his hand out to me, helping me down, before offering his arm. I looped my arm through his and thanked the driver, before making our way to a cozy little restaurant. Elizabeth had not yet arrived, but we were escorted to a table in the middle of the room.

I could feel the stares following us as we awaited her arrival. I felt a small pressure on my hand and looked up to see my beautiful green eyed boy, grinning at me. I gave him a smile back and in that moment, I could care less if Elizabeth was late or about the whispers that would come. I didn't care if people thought we were courting or if mother was going to be furious.

All that mattered was the bronze haired boy in front of me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments, follows, favorites, etc. I'm very glad so many of you are enjoying the story so far. I'd particularly like to thank Eschoenh and Locheree, who both suggested turning this from the one-shot that I originally made it, to a full on story. So thank you two so much.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

"Oh, there you two are, I'm sorry for being late, dears, Edward's father had me a little...preoccupied," came the voice of Elizabeth Masen as she sat herself in the chair right next to mine, a saucy smirk on her face. I could feel my eyes widen and just knew I had to be as red as one of roses in her garden, but I was also quite amused.

"Mother, please, we have a guest and I'm sure the whole of Chicago does not need to hear about your's and father's...relations," Edward was clearly embarrassed and sent an apologetic look my way.

"Darling, don't worry so much, no one can hear us and I don't think Isabella minds. Besides, Edward, what do you think you're going to do once you marry? Do you expect to only be with your wife one time, to conceive a child, and that be it? Of course not. Your father and I are finding it just as agreeable as when we were young and first married," Elizabeth carried on, not a care in the world.

In that moment, with Edward groaning, hands covering his face, and Mrs. Masen laughing with her whole body, I knew I absolutely loved the woman. She was not like the women in high society, perhaps because she was new money, but she was open and friendly and brutally honest. She was the kind of woman that refused to play coy and live by anyone's standards except for her own; the kind of woman I hoped one day to be.

"Elizabeth, you are truly something else and I am so very pleased you invited me today," I told her with a genuine smile. The laughter was so contagious I could not help but join in. Instead of picking up my napkin to place over my lips in attempt to hide my amusement, something mother always instructed me on, I took a page out of the Masen's book, throwing my head back and laughing loudly. I couldn't help but to chance a glance over at Edward, hoping I wasn't making a fool of myself, however he had the most wonderful smile on his face, watching his mother and me.

"And you, Isabella, are a true delight," Elizabeth said, and I could see the honestly in her eyes as she gave me gentle, motherly smile and patted my hand, "Now dears, shall we order some lunch so you two may get onto your walk?"

Moments later, a young man with black hair and hazel eyes approached our table. He looked to be fairly young, my guess around sixteen. He was not unattractive to look at, yet I found myself internally comparing him to the boy across from me and he simply did not live up to the standard, but something told me no one would.

"Tell me Isabella, you must have tutors, yes? What is it that you would like to do?" Mrs. Masen asked, once our orders had been placed. I was awfully confused. I had tutors in French and Italian, singing and music, and some literature. I was taught basic mathematics and science as a child, but my mother quickly put an end to that, believing that it was no place for a woman.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" I questioned.

"What is it that you would like to do with your life. I know society teaches young women that we cannot have jobs or dreams or interests outside of marrying and having children, but dear if you could do anything, what would you like to do," her questions left me quite perplexed.

"I don't think anyone has ever asked me that before. And I don't think I have ever really thought about it" my truthful answer seemed to shock both the Masens, "I suppose I have always been interested in literature. My father has the most wonderful collection of novels and I do so love reading, particularly that of Emile Bronte and Jane Austen. I always wondered what it might be like to write my own novel one day."

"I think you would be a wonderful writer, Isabella. I very much look forward to reading your novels one day," Edward smiled over at me and his eyes held so much belief and faith that I wanted to hug him.

"What is it that you would like to do, Edward?" I asked, hoping to divert the attention away from me. A nervous look crossed his face and he cast his beautiful green eyes downward.

"If the war is still going on when I turn eighteen, I think I'll join the fight." he replied quietly. And in that moment, it felt like my whole world shattered. I couldn't imagine having this boy that I had already grown so fond of, leaving to fight a war that he may never return from. It was a noble choice that many would respect, but cared only about his life. One look at his mother told me she was having the same internal struggle and I immediately sent up a prayer, pleading with God that this war would be over before he reached his eighteenth year.

"But, if the war is over, I think I would like to become either a lawyer or a doctor," It seemed that he could sense the tension that had arisen at his confession and let out a breath I was unaware I was holding, thankful for his change in topic.

The afternoon seemed to go by much more pleasantly after that as we stuck to light topics, amusing stories of our childhoods, and more embarrassing insights from Elizabeth. I do not believe I had ever had such a delightful meal and it was all thanks to these two green eyed Masens before. After Elizabeth insisted on picking up the check she made me promise to drop in the following week for tea and I had no qualms about it, excited for another opportunity to see Edward. After giving each of us a hug and kiss on the cheek, she disappeared into a sea of people, bustling around the streets of Chicago.

"I do hope she did not offend you at all, Isabella. She can seem a bit brash at times," Edward's voice pulled me away from my inner musings.

"She did not offend me. I truly adore your mother, Edward, and only wish my own were more like her. I enjoy her point of view and I've never had anyone ask me what I wanted to do before. I had never really given it a thought. But...I quite like the idea of doing something more than becoming a wife and mother. Not that I don't want those things, because I do, one day, but maybe it would be alright for me to do something more," I quickly stopped, realizing I was rambling on and knew my ever present blush would be in place.

"I think you should. I know I will want my future wife to do whatever pleases her and if that means working, traveling, or writing," he gave me a look that made me feel pleasant all over, "I will be very happy and encouraging. My mother, she is a scientist, always looking up at the stars, trying to discover what is out there. One day, I know she will. I do not see why women cannot pursue what interests and, truthfully, I think women are quite a lot smarter than men."

His words were so beautiful and stirred an unknown feeling inside of me. I had the sudden urge to be close to him, to touch him. I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers togehter, yet that still did not seem to be enough. He unclasped his hand from mine and my heart sunk; I was far too bold and he was clearly uncomfortable with the gesture. I felt an arm go around my waist, pulling me into Edward's side and holding me closely. My heart seemed to sigh in relief as he kept me to him. I felt his head close to mine and he seemed to be breathing in my scent, before pulling back and smiling down at me.

"Shall we take that walk now, love?" the endearment seemed to roll off his tongue and, keeping his arm around my waist, he led me towards the park.

I could not keep the elated smile off my face and though the thought of my green eyed boy going to war kept playing in the back of my head, I pushed the thought away, determined on enjoying my first walk in the park with a boy.

I knew in my heart, this was the first of many things involving Edward Masen.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello, hello! Your comments have been absolutely wonderful, I cannot thank you all enough for reading this little story of mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! (:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Tell me something about you, Isabella, something nobody else know," Edward questioned when we stopped to sit at a bench. The park was absolutely beautiful; so very green with the most wonderful pops of color, due to the flowers blooming. It was not quite as magnificent as the Masen's garden, but it was still quite extraordinary. It was such a beautiful time of day and I enjoyed hearing the birds sing and seeing the squirrels playing about, searching for the nuts they must have buried over winter.

"We used to have a dog, named Pepper, when I was younger. I loved her so very much. She was my best friend; she followed me everywhere and she used to climb up into bed with me to sleep, it was lovely. Mother never liked her very much, she had been a present from my father. Mother thought she was nothing but a nuisance," I said with disdain, the memory coming back to me, "One night, when I was about ten, mother gave Pepper to one of the servants, instructing her to take her to a farm at the other end of the city; she had been making the arrangements to get rid of the dog for weeks."

"Oh, Isabella, I'm so sorry," Edward's voice broke me out of my memory as he softly brushed away a tear I had not realized had fallen from my cheek.

"I did not talk to her for weeks. She had this really old vase that she absolutely adored,so one night, I snuck out of my bedroom and in anger, threw the vase at the wall. I think she may have suspected me, but she has never said anything and neither have I. You are the first person I have ever admitted this to."

"Isabella, you sneaky little thing. Now I know never to cross you," Edward smirked and I would be lying if I said I did not find it incredibly desirable, "I like this side of you. Well, I like all sides of you, but I mean the way only I get to see." I could feel my eyes widen as I ducked my head.

"I quite like you seeing this side of me. I have feel very open with you Edward," I all about whispered. I did not know if it was normal for all of these feelings to happen so quickly, but they also felt right. I felt a small pressure under my chin as Edward lifted my face up to meet his, our eyes locking as if they were meant to find each other.

"I like it very much as well, Isabella. I want to every side of you and I would like to share every side of me as well...if you would like," a bashful look crossed his face and I found it entirely endearing. I loved that he always asked me how I felt upon things instead of just assuming or making a decision for me. It was something I never knew I needed before I met him.

"I would like nothing more, Edward. I want to know everything I can about you, I want to know the things that make you _my_ Edward, not the world's Edward," I blurted out. Once I realized what I said, I felt my face heat up, this time, however, I was not going to look away. He was my Edward, I could feel it.

"Your blush is so beautiful," Edward stroked my cheek with his thumb. His touch was soft and warm and left and so very welcome, leaving my heart beating a million miles a minute. I was surprised he could not hear it, "And I am now and always will be, _your_ Edward, just as I hope you are _my_ Isabella."

"Forever," I breathed, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. I could feel him pulling me closer and I reached a hand up to run my fingers through his bronze head of hair; something I had been wanting to do since the first time I saw him. He seemed to like it and I continued playing with the strands for a few more moments before reluctantly pulling away, "Alright, your turn. Tell me one of your stories."

His laughter was magnificent and I was happy to feel the atmosphere lighten. I was glad that we were clearly on the same page with our affections towards one another and I was ready to move on to far less serious topics for the time being, knowing that we would have many more days to have such earnest talks. Edward stood up, holding his hand out for me to take and wrapped his arm around me securely once I was stood, before continuing our walk.

"Well, it was the day of my eighth birthday and I had thought everyone had forgotten. Every year, my mother makes my favorite breakfast and I am allowed to open one present at breakfast. Mother and I go out for the morning, to a museum or sometimes a theater, then we meet father right here in this park, for a picnic lunch. Then father and I spend the afternoon, sometimes horse back riding or playing sport and then mother always has a wonderful dinner and my grandparents come in and we all celebrate the evening together, with cake and presents and music."

"That sounds so lovely, Edward," And by the smile on his face, I could tell that it was. I wished for a birthday like that, instead of a formal dinner party and an expensive restaurant. I think Edward can sense my mood and he squeezes my side, giving me a blinding smile.

"So anyway, it was my eighth birthday and I awoke to porridge," he made a disgusted face and I giggled, filing away the information, "and a note that said my mother had gone shopping. I asked one of the servants where father was, and was told he was at work. It was a Saturday, so I did not have any tutors and, after trying to get all the servants to wish me a happy birthday with no luck, I locked myself in my room, furious, thinking they had all forgotten."

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, picturing a cute little bronze haired boy with a heartbroken face.

"It's alright, love, it's a happy ending, I promise," he green eyes showed amusement, "I had refused to come out of my room all day, and finally it was dinner time, and I was still not going to budge. Mother and father were knocking on my door, trying to get me to come out, when father finally threatened to break the door down. Reluctantly, I opened the door and we walk downstairs into the parlor and there are decorations all over, presents and the biggest birthday cake I had ever seen. My grandparents were there as well as some of my parents friends and their children, who were around my age. As soon as we entered everyone had jumped up and yelled 'surprise.' I was just so happy they had not forgotten."

I joined in with his laughter, imagining the look of shock on his face, ignoring the looks we were receiving from those walking around us.

"That is wonderful. I very pleased they had not forgotten. Do you get many surprise parties now?"

"No, I asked my parents not to do that again. It was quite traumatic, thinking everyone had forgotten about you. As much fun as the party was, I do prefer to spend my birthday with a few people I care most about," He gave me a meaningful look and I hoped that I might be able to spend his sixteenth birthday with him, "When was the day of your birth, Isabella?"

"The 13th of September, I will be fifteen. When is yours? A girl at your parent's party said you had just turned fifteen."

"Well, if just is nearly a year ago," Edward rolled his eyes, "I was born on the 20th of June, about three months or so. Perhaps you could celebrate with me..."

"Perhaps I will," I decided to be bold and gave him a wink. He laughed once more and held me a little closer.

I would spend every birthday with this boy if he wished it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! Thank you all so much for your reviews and comments. I'm glad you're all liking the story so far. This chapter is going to have a bit of a time jump, so bear with me and let me know what you think!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 _1917_

I awoke to a bright light and rolled over in my bed, burrowing under the covers, content to fall back asleep. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and my bed was very warm and I was having the most excellent dream about my green eyed boy. It has been over a year since I made his acquaintance and it was by far the best thing that ever happened.

Edward and I have become quite close and see each other nearly every other day, and when we do not see each other, we are always writing letters back and forth and he has messengers that deliver flowers to me. I have learned so much about him, from the mischief he caused as a child to the way he ran his fingers through his hair whenever he was frustrated or nervous, yet I still feel as if I am constantly learning something new about him.

We had our arguments, here and there, but we were always quick to forgive. I would often go to Elizabeth or Ed at these times and ask for their guidance and their words and thoughts meant more to me than that of my own parents. Edward and I were both very passionate people, so out fights could get quite intense, but we always made sure to take the time to calm ourselves before discussing things, and he always made sure that we never went to bed angry. After our first fight, I was heartbroken, thinking he wanted nothing more to do with me. It was late at night when I felt a tap on my balcony door and opened to find him there, like something out of a Shakespearean play, refusing to let me fall asleep until we settled our disagreement.

The only problem we have not been able to solve is his desire to join the war when he turns eighteen. I pray every night that the war may end so he will not go. I know that he feels in his heart that it is his duty and while I will always support his decisions, it hurts me to think of him leaving and never coming home. We have come to a silent agreement to not discuss it until we have no other choice. It is not the best of ideas, but it leaves us with a little bit of happiness and innocence for the time being.

My bronze haired boy is not the only Masen I have gotten close to and often find myself enjoying the company of his parents. After the first day that I came round to their house for tea with Elizabeth, it became a weekly tradition. It started off with tea and biscuits as we sat and talked in the parlor, until one day, I commented how delicious the bakery was and Elizabeth thanked me, saying she had made it herself. I was instantly curious, having rarely ever set foot in the kitchen and, noticing my curiosity, Mrs. Masen offered to teach me how to make them. One thing lead to another and soon we were not just making cookies, but cakes and pies and dinners. It was wonderful, doing something for myself and admired her dearly.

Once every other week, Elizabeth would take me out for what she called a girls day. Although she loved me spending time with her son, she firmly believed every young women needs friends of their own and having a good set of girls and a life outside that of her significant other was an important thing to have. On these days, we would meet with a few of Elizabeth's friends and their daughters who were about my age and we shop or see a play and even more often we would go out for lunch and spend hours drinking and playing cards. I became fast friends with the girls my age and realized Mrs. Masen was quite right.

Ed Masen and I had gotten along quite well and we seemed to have bonded a sort of father/daughter relationship. He had a wonderful collection of novels that he let me borrow and we would often get into discussions about what we had read. He had taught Edward and Elizabeth to fight, believing that everyone should be able to protect themselves, and offered to teach me as well. It was thrilling and I for the first time I did not feel like a defenseless little girl.

I truly adored the Masen family and spent as much time with each member as I could, however my mother, who had at first saw the Masen's as dollar sign, now saw them the same way she saw my dog; a nuisance. She did not like how independent and open minded I had become in my time with them and believed that Elizabeth, with her bluntness and scientific endeavors was at fault. She disliked the fact that Ed had taught me how to defend myself and seemed to encourage my love of literature and writing. She thought Edward, my sweet green eyed boy, was nothing but a fool who would join the army and die before leaving me with any fortune; mother and I were not on very good speaking terms.

Father seemed all but oblivious to this and, though he did find the Masen's to be a bit odd, had no qualms about their involvement in my life. Father was not always around very much, choosing to spend time at work than at home, but I think a large part of that had to do with mother as she was becoming quite unbearable. He was just pleased that I was happy and could tell that Edward and I loved each other very much; even if we had not yet spoken those words.

"Happy birthday, Isabella," a voice broke me out of musings and I cracked an eye open, seeing the face of Ruth smiling down at me. I groaned and tried slamming my eyelids shut for a few more moments of sleep when a thought struck me; it was birthday. I jumped out of bed so quickly I think I gave my poor maid a fright.

"Oh, thank you, Ruth. I had nearly forgotten," I grabbed her in a tight hug before inquiring about the time. I was never one to really get excited about my birthday, but Edward had told me a few months ago that on the day of my sixteenth birthday he was going to ask my father if he may officially court me and that day, was today. Upon learning it was nine o'clock, I quickly made my way down to the kitchens, not bother to to change out of my night clothes, to find a large breakfast in front of me, prepared by the cooks. I could not stop the happy smile as I went around to hug and thank each one of them, before returning to the large stack of pancakes in front of me.

Mother was already out for the morning and Father was at work; I would not be seeing them until later on at the Masen's where Elizabeth had insisted on having a small party for me. Mother was not to happen on breaking our tradition of a fancy birthday dinner, but when I told my father I would like nothing more than to be with them for my birthday, he agreed.

After finishing breakfast and one last thank you, I made my way to my room to dress for the day with some help from Ruth. I slipped on the beautiful silver necklace Edward had given to me for my last birthday and fingered in gently on my neck. It was exquisite, with small diamonds in a heart shape with the most beautiful emerald in the center. Edward and I had been on a walk, when we passed a little jewelry store where this was on display in the open window. It immediately caught my attention, the emerald reminding me of color of my green eyed boy. I was beyond shocked and pleased when he slipped it around my neck and I am almost never without it.

There was a knock on my door and I expected it to be Ruth, but I was pleasantly surprised to find a head of bronze hair poking through.

"Happy birthday, my Isabella. May I come in?" Edward questioned politely and I felt a blush overtake my face; we had never been in each other's bedrooms before as that was simply not appropriate. However, I could care less about that and went over to give him a hug.

"Of course you may, Edward, thank you," he kept his arms around me as he stepped into the room and kissed me on the cheek.

"I...I want to try something, if it's alright with you. I...I don't want to seem too forward but I have been wanting to do this since we first met and I know we are not officially courting yet but...may I kiss you Isabella?" My eyes went wide. This was something I had thought about, dreamed about.

"I...I would like that very much Edward," my cheeks felt on fire and I could feel excitement, anticipation, and nerves all at once. Edward smiled down at me and kissed my cheek again, this time leaving his lips on my skin and eyes fluttered close. After what felt like an eternity, I felt his lips on mine, light and warm and my arms instinctively went around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I felt his hand hands on my back pressing me closer as the kiss deepened slightly and just like that it was gone. Edward pulled away and had a happy, but shy smile on his face.

"I hope that was alright, I know it was not appropriate, but I could not help myself,"

"I enjoyed that very much, Edward, and I do hope we can do it again," I knew I had to be smiling from ear to ear. Kissing him felt right, like two pieces of a puzzle, finally connecting.

"We will, my Bella, I do not think I will ever want to stop kissing you now that I have," he brushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Bella?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"My father calls my mother his Lizzie. I thought I could call you my Bella. It could be my name for you and if anyone else ever calls you that, it will make you think of me, and you can smile," He shrugged, "If you do not mind, of course."

"I love it very much," I smiled and he leaned down to steal one more kiss from me.

"And I love you."


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thank you all for the reviews, likes, and follows. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but hopefully you will enjoy it! I would love to give another shout out to** **A Dose Of Honey who has been such a wonderful reader and always leaves such nice comments, thank you so much! (:**

 **Disclaimer: I own noting.**

Brown eyes locked with green as I stood there gaping like a fish out of water. My Edward had just said he loved me and I my mind seemed to go blank, yet my body felt warm and my soul wanted to jump for joy. My heart ached to repeat the words back to him, but I was frozen in shock. I watched as the smile that graced his beautiful lips started to set into a small frown and his emerald eyes look downward.

"I am sorry, Isabella, perhaps it was too soon to tell you. I apologize-" His words seemed to bring me out of my trance like state and my heart beat wildly in my chest, begging me to take away his sadness. I could not let him utter one more words as I tackled him in a hug, holding on tightly.

"Do you truly mean that, Edward? Do you love me?" I asked, slightly annoyed with the amount of desperation I could hear in my own voice, but not giving it a second thought as his voice entered my ears.

"Of course I do, my Bella. I love you more than I can even describe. Looking at you is like a blind man seeing light for the first time. You are the light that fills my darkness. Seeing you smile is the only thing I need and hearing your laughter is what I crave," he pressed a gentle hand to my cheek, "Touching you sends my heart racing so loudly I am surprised no one can else can hear it and leaves me wanting to hold you so close and never let you go."

I leaned into his touch, entranced by his words

"But it is not just your body that I am in love with. It is your mind and your heart. Isabella, you have a thirst for knowledge and independence and your kindness to everyone makes me love you even more. I enjoy your fiery side and when you cry, I need to be the one holding you and brushing your tears away. It is explainable, Bella. The reasons why I love you are endless and yet there are not enough words to describe why I love you or how much I love you, but when I see the future, I see your."

I kissed him then, pushing as close to him as I possibly could. This kiss was not soft and gentle, but passionate and hungry, consuming one another. I felt a pressure on my bottom lip as he bit it and moaned slightly, not even caring to be embarrassed, as this man loved me. My mouth opened and I felt his tongue pressing against mine. It snapped me back to reality and I pulled away breathlessly and flushed.

"I love you too, my Edward, with all my heart. You are my future," My smile widened as he once again hugged me close.

"Happy birthday, my Bella." I sighed in his arms before a knock on the door alerted me to another presence and I froze; having a boy in my room was sure to get us both in trouble. Ruth walked in, a sly smile on her face and instead of commenting about our position, she continued on as if he were not even here.

"Come on, the car is not going to wait all day, now is it. Off you go," She lead us out of the room and down to the parlor, not saying a word at our joint fingers, arm wrapped around my waist, or when he pressed his hand to my back. Edward helped me into my light coat as the September air was rather brisk, and as we rode off in the car I could see Ruth standing on the grass, an amused smirk etched on her face.

Upon arriving at the Masen's I was greeted with a large hug from Elizabeth and a slightly less bone crushing one from Ed. The house was warm and smelled delicious; there were decorations and flowers everywhere.

"Everything looks so beautiful," I looked around in awe, "Thank you both so much for this. I have never had a party before." Edward squeezed my fingers and I smiled sadly up at him.

"Well, daughter, we will be happy to give you a party anytime you desire," Ed winked and I my smile grew genuine.

"We love you as our own, Isabella, and want to see you happy," Elizabeth kissed my forehead, before turning to give Ed a look, signalling their leave and giving Edward and I some privacy. I had the eldest Masen's once why they were alright with leaving the two of us alone so much as it was not something my parents would have allowed. They simply said that they trust us and I had cried when they told me as that is something my own parents had never said to me before.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind and I leaned back into Edward's chest, feeling his head rest on my shoulder. I smiled lazily and allowed my eyes to shut, bringing one hand up to massage his hair with my fingers. I heard him hum in contentment and wished I could stay in this very place forever. While I knew that was not likely to happen I knew that wherever we were, we would have each other.

Slowly, the weight lifted off my shoulder as Edward removed his arms and grabbed my fingers, pulling me towards the piano bench. Motioning for me to sit down I complied and moments later he was sat next to me.

"I wrote something for you," My heart swelled and I smiled as he began to play a lovely melody. I was lost in the music and his presence. Occasionally, he would look over and give me a smile or wink that would all but stop my heart and as I listened to the sounds of the piano I could feel his love in every note. I was not sure when it ended, but a smile graced my face and Edward wiped a tear I did not know had fallen, from my cheek, before pressing a kiss against my forehead. I was happier than I thought a person could ever be.

This boy was my future.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you're liking it! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

As I took a break from talking to my dear from Edith, I looked around the room, hoping to find a certain head of bronze hair. Edward had excused himself an hour ago and I was starting to worry about where he went. The party had started and it was going most splendidly. I was a bit nervous when I saw Anna walk in; a beautiful blonde that I distinctly remembering calling my Edward gorgeous and hoping he would court her. I was pleasantly surprised when she came up to me with a genuine smile before going into details about a rich army man she had met when her parents took her on vacation last summer.

Even mother and father had seemed to be enjoying themselves. For once, father looked relaxed and had seemed to be in a deep discussion with Ed while mother did not seem to have her usual grimace upon her face; however I think _that_ partially has to do with the excessive amounts of wine she was drinking. As I searched the place out I saw mother standing awkwardly against the wall, as if she were trying to look more important than she was. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as I noticed my father and Ed were missing along with my green eyed boy; I do not believe in coincidences.

Just as I was about to go looking for the men, I felt a hand grabbing my arm and looked up to the beaming face of Elizabeth Masen. Her penny colored hair was styled up against her head and a few loose curls framed her face; she looked elegant and regal, as if she belonged in a castle instead of here in Chicago. Her smile was full of mischief and her eyes held so much happiness and excitement that I feared she was about to burst.

"Come, Isabella, Edward would like to see you in the garden," before I even had the chance to comprehend what she had said, Elizabeth had pulled me away from the part and ushered me outside. As I looked around the all so familiar place, I noticed there were rose petals making a path and there were several candles lighting the way. I gasped at the beautiful sight and took a look back at the woman I had come to love so dearly. She simply nodded, her smile warm and encouraging. I turned back to the rose petal path and took a deep breath. I did not know what this meant, however I felt that this would cause a great change in my life and regardless of what those changes were I knew one thing for certain: my green eyed boy was at the end of this trail.

After weaving my way through the garden I found myself staring at the bench that had first brought my Edward to me. As I got closer I noticed something shiny sitting on top of it. I picked the object up in my fingers and felt my eyes widen at the beautiful ring. It was simple; silver with a green stone in the middle. I noticed some writing on the inside band. I squinted my eyes and lifted the ring up to a candle so I could read it it. There, written in elegant script, was _My Bella, my love. Sept-13-1917._

 _"_ Do you like it?" A voice asked from behind. I turned and was shocked to see just how close Edward was. I knew the smile on my face must have been huge as he was wearing a matching one. His came up to my cheek, wiping away the single tear that had fallen.

"Very much," I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek, holding him close. I felt his arms tighten around me and I breathed in his scent. A moment later he pulled back and sat us down on the bench. Taking the ring out of my fingers he slipped it onto my finger, before lacing our hands together.

"You probably noticed I was missing for much of the night?" He inquired. After giving a nod, he continued, "I was talking to your father...and mine. Well, more like asking. I was asking a very important question. And both of our fathers said yes, but now I want to ask you. Isabella Marie Swan, may I court you?"

He looked deeply into my eyes, gazing into my very soul. I felt warm all over and I was sure my heart would explode from happiness. I could not get my mouth to form the words I so desperately wished to say and instead I leaned forward and molded my lips to his. I was all but in his lap now, putting all of my love into the kiss. He returned it back and I could feel his fingers twisting in my hair.

"Yes, of course yes, always, yes," My excitement was keeping me from uttering any intelligent sentences, but I got the most important word out. His answering smile was blinding.

"I love you my, Bella, happy birthday," His voice was music to my ears.

"You have made me the happiest woman in the entire world Edward Anthony Masen. I love you more than words can express," as we leaned in for another kiss a loud squeal interrupted our moment, followed by the sounds of clapping. Elizabeth Masen walked out of the shadows looking like a child being told they were allowed to have dessert before dinner. Her husband followed behind, a slightly apologetic look, but an equally happy smile upon his face. I blushed, wandering just how much they had seen. While we were rather open, I was not sure how I felt about them seeing me kissing their son so intently.

"I knew she would say yes, Edward. You were worried for nothing. Oh, this is wonderful. Just imagine, Ed, they could be married by this time next year. And then we'll have a wedding to plan and Isabella will officially be ours. Oh, and there will be grandchildren on the way."

"Come on, Lizzy, let them have their time and enjoy the moment," Ed wrapped his arm around his wife, clearly amused, "Congratulations you two." his smile was so similar to Edward's it always caught me off guard. I smiled back, before thanking the two, and watched as the eldest Masen escorted his wife away from the garden. I could not help the laugh that escaped me as I watched the two; I vaguely see Elizabeth's arms moving around, sure she was talking very animatedly about her son and I and was sure Ed was rolling his eyes lovingly at this wife's antics.

I turned back to my bronze haired boy and pictured just what Elizabeth had; A wedding with me in a white dress and Edward looking handsome as ever in a suit at the end of the aisle. I could picture the little green eyed children we would one day have and prayed they would have their daddy's eyes. I was broke out of my trance when I felt a warm hand press against my cheek. I smiled, leaning into his touch. I moved closer to him and simply laid my head against his chest and his arms instinctively wrapped around me and he laid his head on top of mine. I was so blissfully happy in this one moment until a single, heartbreaking thought entered my mind.

The war was not yet over.


	11. Chapter 10

**I know it's been awhile since I've updated, I'm sorry about that. Thank you for all my wonderful readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Winter was here and I shuddered as a cold wind blew across my face, deeply regretting my impromptu decision to leave without a coat. However, I was far too stubborn and angry to return to the house. Instead, I continued my way through the Masen's garden, snow falling softly around me, until I got to the bench Edward and I had deemed as "ours."

 _Edward._

The thought made my heart flutter and my anger bubble. I loved the man more than anything, but he also infuriated me more than even my mother. I knew this day was coming as the war continues onward and my sweet Edward will be turning eighteen next June. Upon arriving at the Masen's house, Elizabeth and I immediately took to the kitchen to begin cooking. Edward and his father hovered around us, being overly helpful with an air of anxiousness around them; Elizabeth and I knew something was wrong.

It was not until we had sat down for dinner, my green eyed boy holding my hand and shooting nervous glances at his father, that I finally demanded they tell us what was wrong. The words out of his mouth surely stopped my heart for a moment, as my fork clattered to the ground, and a sick feeling settled into my stomach. One look at Elizabeth and her pale face and open mouth told me she was feeling the same as I was.

 _"I'm joining the war on my eighteenth birthday."_

He had said it was such assurance that it angered me. I knew he wanted to join the military, but I had hoped our recent courtship would dissuade him. At the very lease, I was hoping it would be something we talked about together, instead of just dropping it like a bombshell at the dinner table. _Bombshell_. I shuddered and this time it had nothing to do with the cold, as I imagined my Edward across the world, deep in trenches, fighting for his life.

 _"Look, they are starting to draft people. I most likely will not even have a choice, so I would rather sign up myself as soon as I turn eighteen and do it on my own terms, rather than have someone decide for me,_ " his words play through in my head and I know that there is a possibility he could be right: I was no less angry.

A bark brought me away from my thoughts momentarily as my beautiful golden puppy ran towards me. He jumped onto the bench beside me and promptly sat in my lap, snuggling close, as if to keep me warm. A small smile etched onto my face and my heart melted slightly. My thoughts flashed to a month ago, when this darling puppy came into my life and helped make the greatest day of my life even more special.

 _"My Bella. I know we have only officially started courting, but I have been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you." Edward shook his head,"No, that's stupid, she already knows that." After taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair, my green eyed boy faced the mirror once again, "Isabella, I know we have not been courting long, but I feel like we have been courting since we were fifteen, will you marry me?"_

 _I quickly raised a hand to my mouth to stop the gasp that threatened to escape. Elizabeth and I had returned back to the Masen's early after a going out with the girls. One had gotten sick and we had decided to call it an early night, however Elizabeth invited me over for a few hours to see Edward. She had told me as the woman he is courting I have full right to enter his bedroom and I could go get him. I blushed, of course, but went up to his room. The door had been left open and as I peaked inside, I noticed a head of bronze hair peaking out from his bathroom. I know it was not right to eavesdrop, but I truly had not meant to._

 _A noise broke me out of my thoughts and a something knocked into my feet. Looking down I noticed a little yellow ball of fur sniffing at my feet and I could not help but lean down and pick him up. The little pup immediately began licking my face and I laughed happily, forgetting where I was._

 _"Bella?" Edward walked out of the bathroom, a shocked expression on his face._

 _"Yes." I said, a small smirk on my face. Instead of turning in his direction I simply continued to cuddle the pup in my arms, when I noticed a small ring hanging from his collar, "I will marry you Edward."_

 _"You heard that?" He questioned, a small blush forming on his cheeks, "wait, you will?" His smile made me weak at the knees as he came over and wrapped his arms around me and the pup, giving me a long kiss before a little whine tour us away. Edward laughed, petting the dog and taking the ring from his collar, before slipping it onto my finger, in front of the courting one._

 _"I am assuming this is ours?" I motioned towards the pup. With his nod I grinned at my fiance and kissed his cheek, "Can we call him Zeus?"_

 _"Anything you want, my love," he replied, leaning in to kiss me once more._

"I'm sorry, my love," A voice to my right says and I feel a presence on the bench beside me. An arm wraps around my waist, pulling me closely, into warmth and a hand brushes away a tear that had fallen from my eyes. As I look up into my Edward's face, I see how my sadness breaks his heart. I lean into his chest, Zeus held tightly in my arms as I feel him remove his coat and place it around my shoulders. He grasps me tightly, holding me to him, whispering comforting words and pressing soft kisses into my hair.

I know we can make it through this.


	12. Chapter 11

**Happy Valentines day, loves. Hope you enjoy this extra fluffy chapter as a present from me to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Soft, feather light kisses trailed down my neck, sending a shudder through my body. Strong, yet soft hands caressed my skin, leaving a trail of fire in their place. My head lolled back and a moan of pleasure escaped me as the lips continued further along to my collarbone and awfully close to my chest as a hand began making its way agonizingly slowly up my dress. The sensation had me craving more, wanting this man closer to me. I looked into a pair of green eyes, as Edward silently asked permission to continue. I bit my lip, nodding, my eyes begging him to continue. I could feel his hand trailing up, so close to reaching the spot I so desperately ached for him..._

"Isabella, wake up." I gasped, bolting upright in my bed. My forehead was sweaty and I had to take a few deep breaths as I tried to bring my heart rate down to normal. Ruth stood at the end of my bed, a knowing, smirk settled on her face, "Have a nice dream, Isabella?" My face heated and as I opened my mouth to talk, no words came out.

I sighed, letting myself fall back into bed for a moment, my head against the soft pillows. I had been having these rather vivid dreams about Edward for weeks now and it was making rather irritable. It was hard to look at my green eyed boy without turning red or wanting to rip his clothes off. I shook my head, embarrassed at myself: These were not proper thoughts.

"Come, Isabella, you need to get ready. Young Mr. Masen will be over soon to collect you," Ruth's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I nodded, removing myself from my bed. It was St. Valentines Day, a day for love and flowers and Edward had something special planned. Though, I had to wonder what it would be, as everyday with him is special. Flowers and candy, little trinkets were what you are supposed to receive on this day, yet with my Edward, this was an everyday thing. He certainly showed his love for me on every day of the year. However, if I was being honest, I was rather excited for today.

It was not long before Edward was walking into the parlor, a dozen red roses in his hand, bronze hair messed up from the wind and a glorious smile covering his face.

"Oh, Edward, they are beautiful," I leaned up and kissed him. Over the months since we had been engaged I had become more like Elizabeth; open in showing my affections and not as worried about seeming improper. After all, I was going to marry this man. It took everything in me to jump on him like I have done so many times in my dreams. I may be alright with kissing more openly, but I think that would be taking it too far.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, my love," came his response, honesty ringing in his every word as leaned down to give me one more gentle kiss, "Shall we?" With a quick nod, I passed the flowers to Ruth, who promised to put them in some water and leave them in my room, Edward helped me into my coat and took my arm, leading me out the door. Waiting outside, sitting obediently next to his car, was my darling Zeus. I laughed, letting go of Edward's arm as I crouched down, calling for the not so little puppy. In the few months since we had him, Zeus was growing quickly. While he could no longer sit all the way in my lap, he sometimes still tried.

After showing some love our dog I looked up to see a dreamy sort of look on Edward's face, "What is it? I implored, standing back up and leaning into my fiance. Edward opened the door to car, allowing Zeus and I to hop in before following suit.

"Nothing, I just...I like watching you with Zeus; so loving and gentle, but still firm. It makes me think of what you will look like talking with our children one day," the look he gave me held so much love and adoration and I knew mine had to be mirroring his. No words could express my happiness at the thought. I simply leaned in and pressed my lips to his and he returned it heartily; he knew what I meant.

The day passed by in a hazy blur. We went to theater and afterwards Edward presented me with a locket in the shape of a heart. Inside help two pictures, one of Edward and I together and the other of the three of us with our darling Zeus. The back of the locket was inscribed with the words, "Edward and Bella Masen." My heart swelled with joy at the implication the last name brought me.

After lunch, Edward handed me my next present and, after some persuading, I took it. It was what Edward called a charm bracelet, an idea he had gotten from his father: The first charm was of a beautiful swan. After lunch was a walk in the park where we had our first outing. It was a bit cold, so we did not stay long, however Edward did give me a second charm: an emerald heart, which he said represented his own and was mine forever. A charm for Zeus came next, followed by a teardrop shaped pendant with the words "Mr and Mrs Masen, May 31, 1918." I looked up at Edward with a curious expression, and he smiled, saying he was hoping that could be our wedding date, before he turned 18 and before he went off to war. With a bittersweet smile I hugged him close and thanked him.

My own gift for Edward on this day seemed to pale in comparison to what he had given me. I had a golden pocket watch made specially for him, with a picture of us set just under the numbers. On the back of the watch I had engraved "Edward and Bella 1916-forever." Though it seemed insignificant with all that he had gotten me, I did not miss the slight tears that welled up in my green eyed boys eyes, before he quickly blinked them away, giving me a kiss and holding me close. He told me how much he loved it and I knew he was being honest.

Our day was coming to a close and Edward and I were laying on his bed, my head over his chest, his strong arms wrapped around me. I had long gotten over my embarrassment and concern about being in his room alone with him though tonight it felt different. There was an electricity in the air and flashes of my dreams were coming to mind. Elizabeth and Ed had gone away on a special weekend getaway for the holiday and in the Masen household, unless there was a party or gathering, the staff had those days off; Edward and I were alone.

I turned to face him and stared into his eyes. I knew he could feel what I did and slowly, he leaned forward, locking me in a kiss. We stayed like that, kissing, for what seemed like eternity, before it grew too much for either of us to handle. I gripped him tighter as his hands started to move from my back, down my body. As we grew more heated, I could sense Edward pulling away, trying to be the gentleman he always was. I kept him close.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking for any hesitance in my eyes. Keeping my gaze on him, I told him yes and he smashed his lips back onto mine. Clothes were soon shed and the feeling of his bare skin on mine lit a fire inside of me I had not known existed. The part of my mind that told me we should stop, that it was improper to do this outside of marriage was quickly pushed away as my love for Edward and the feel of his moving on top of me replaced it.

We joined as one that night and then he held me close, refusing to let me go, the consequences be damned. We might to hell for this and if anyone were to found out, especially my parents, then we would be shunned, ridiculed from society like Hester Prynne, but I could not find it in me to care. Strong arms pulled me even closer and a pair of warm lips touched my forehead and with that, I fell asleep.

The morning light came in through the windows and I stiffened, looking around. I spotted my bronze haired boy sleeping next to me and the memories from the day before flooded my mind and a smile overtook my face. I started running my fingers lazily through Edward's hair and heard him hum in content, before his eyes flickered open, a look of pure happiness on him. He reached for my other hand and gently laid kisses over my fingers.

"Good morning, my love," I whispered, trying to keep the magic of the morning. His fingers trailed over my skin and he trailed kisses up my body, across my breasts, my collarbone, my neck. He left kisses on my cheeks and forehead and nose, before, finally, placing his lips on my own.

"Good morning, my Bella. I love you," and with that, I was lost in him once more as we made love for a second time.

My body ached in a most wonderful way and I sat up in bed, waiting for my Edward to return with breakfast he insisted on making. I must have fallen back asleep, lulled by the warmth of the blankets, because I was awoken by more kisses pressed to my face and and a smiling green eyed boy. I sat up and he placed an assortment of foods in front of me, before climbing back in next to me and pulling me close. Today's newspaper was also with and something caught my head. I quickly grabbed the paper, and opened it up. I felt Edward's chin resting on my shoulder so he could read with me. The happiness of the morning was soon replaced by feelings of despair as I read the headline:

 _The Spanish Influenza-the deadly outbreak reaches Chicago._


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites, etc. You are all so wonderful and here's the chapter I think most of you have been waiting for!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _12 May 1918_

The months have flown by in a blurry haze of despair. The week following St. Valentine's Day is like a distant memory. Mother and father's anger at finding out I spent the night at the Masen's, though Elizabeth and Ed covered it up, saying they were there and I stayed in the guest room. I do not think they believed us, but they were happy to pretend. Excitement was after that as Elizabeth and I immediately began planning for the wedding that would never come.

Father took ill first.

It was a perfectly normal day as I sat down for dinner with mother and father, until I noticed his ever paling face. He let out a cough, insisted he was fine, ate barely any food, and turned in for an early night. At midnight, I was awoken from my sleep by a cry. As I jumped up from my bed, I followed the noise to my parents room to see my mother, a hand over her mouth, and my father, coughing up blood. I knew what it was.

 _The Spanish Influenza._

We got him to the hospital as quick as we possibly could. Mother, her face stony as ever, simply sat in a chair, looking out the window. I, however, could not keep the tears from falling down my face. We sat there for hours, waiting to know the verdict, when my Edward appeared. I do not know how he found out, but he was there, wrapping me in a hug, I begged him take leave, as mother and I had been exposed to the disease, but he refused to leave my side.

Mother went next. I remember visiting her one last time, all shriveled up and choking on her own blood. Despite the anger and disagreements we had, she was still my mother, and it pained me greatly. The last words she spoke to me were an apology. For what? I asked, but then a coughing fit took over and the Dr. Cullen rushed in, but I knew; she was dead.

After that I was basically living with the Masen's. I had been hesitant, not knowing that I had been so greatly exposed to the disease, but they refused to allow me to be alone. My sweet green eyed boy did not leave my side and for that I was grateful. Talk of joining the war had stopped and as mid April rolled around it seemed like things were getting back to normal. I had grieved my parents but their deaths were becoming less painful.

Ed was third to go.

It was unexpected and quick; I suppose that was a small mercy in itself. One moment, we were gathered around the parlor, talking and laughing and enjoying one of Ed's favorite pastimes: making Isabella blush. When all of a sudden, he gasped and a shudder took over his body. The coughing that followed was so violent and I was sure he was going to loose a lung. Edward reacted first, jumping up grab his father and get him to the car. Elizabeth and I sat in the back, trying to make him as comfortable as possible, while my bronze haired boy drove quickly and recklessly.

An hour later, Edward and I sat side by side. He was gripping my hand like his life depended on it and I ran my fingers through his hair as I tried not to cry: Elizabeth had refused to leave his side. A flash of blonde hair caught my eye and we immediately stood, looking into the golden eyes of Doctor Cullen. One look at his face told us everything: the eldest Masen was dead. That night, the three of us sat together and cried.

Elizabeth started showing symptoms three days later.

Mrs. Masen was a fighter and refused to show her pain as she lay in her hospital bed. My sweet, sweet boy was taking this hard and I had the utmost feeling of dread: there was no avoiding this. But Elizabeth held on and for awhile, we thought she just might pull through. One night, as we sit up with my future mother-in-law I hear the one sound that causes my heart to shatter into a million pieces. My beautiful green eyed boy had coughed.

Elizabeth passed away a week later, her bed not five feet from her son's. I refused to leave my Edward. He had tried forcing me to. I knew he did not want me to get sick, but I could not find it in me to care. I could not live in a world without my soul, my green eyed boy. Dr. Cullen quickly stopped trying to pull me away as well, knowing it would do no good.

Today, I awoke next to my Edward. I ran my fingers through his hair and reveled in the look of peace on his face. I turned away, as I felt a cough bubble up in my throat and covered it the best I could. I had noticed the symptoms for awhile now, but I did not want to worry him. Two pairs of green eyes opened up to stare into my own and a faint smile graced his lips. He tried to hide the pain from me and I slowly leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his lips. Only moments later he was coughing, spitting up blood: he was growing weaker every day.

I knew something was wrong. Something in my gut told me it was the end. I pushed the feeling away as I cried silently, rubbing my sweet, sweet boy's back, whispering words of love and comfort. When he finished I helped wipe off his mouth and he stared up at me, he pale face etched into my memory and with great effort, he slowly reached his hand up to caress my cheek.

"I love you, my Bella. Forever," his words were weak.

"I love you too, my Edward," I kissed his palm and for a moment, the smile on his face was so glorious I forgot he was sick. And then I watched his eyes close and his hand slip away and I knew this was the end. With a strangled cry I jumped up from the bed and ran into the hallway, screaming for Doctor Cullen. It could have been seconds or it could have been hours, but Doctor Cullen had locked me out of the room, saying he would do everything he could to save my Edward, but I did not need to see it. He came out, a sullen expression on his face, and pronounced him dead.

I ran.

I ran for what felt like days, before finally stopping in a wooded area and falling to the ground and sobs racked my body. I screamed, cursing the world. It was hard to breathe and I knew I could not continue on. My world hat broken and my heart was dead with my green eyed boy. A noise started me and I turned to see a dark haired man stepping out of the trees, his eyes red and a smirk upon his face.

"Do you wish die, little one?" he took a step closer. A part of me was scared out of my mind but a bigger part, didn't have it in me to care. My heart and soul died the second Edward took his last breath and I wanted to follow.

"Yes."

For three days I withered in pain before waking up alone.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the past and will stay with me here in the present. You are all so wonderful. Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Present_

"Cullen," I gasped, "Dr Cullen. He was...and you...how did I not see it before?" I cried, feeling absolutely foolish. I had all but forgotten about the doctor who could not cure my sweet boy, but as it turns out, he was able to save him. Perhaps if I had made the connection earlier I could have looked for him and been with my Edward sooner.

"Yes, my love. He changed me," Edward's face was so similar, yet different. I missed the green of his eyes dearly, yet I would not change the topaz ones looking back at me for anything. It meant he was still here, "When I awoke I asked about you. Carlise said you had died. It was all over the papers, that you had ran into the woods and were murdered. I wanted to kill right then and there."

The anguish on his face broke my non beating heart all over again and I reached a hand up to caress his cheek, "I am here now, my Edward, forever." His arms wrapped around me, holding tightly as if to never let go; a concept I was perfectly fine with. We could have been locked in that embrace for seconds or years but we were broken away far too soon when I had a tap to the shoulder. Edward growled, low in his throat and I looked over to see the face of Mike Newton. He seemed to swallow and step back lightly, obviously afraid of the reaction my bronze haired boy gave.

"You two know each other?" the child seemed to have gained his confidence back and asked the question that was obviously on the minds of everyone in the room.

Edward shifted slightly, still keeping his arm around me, tucking me into his side. I was grateful, fearing I would lose him if he let go and I was not going to lose him twice. I cured into his side and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together and giving him a content smile. His answering smile was just as glorious as I remembered, if not more so and I was sure if my heart was still beating it would be loud enough for everyone in Forks to hear it.

"Yes, we do," Edward leaned down to plant a kiss on my forehead and I allowed my eyes to shut, feeling whole for the first time since I lost the boy next to me, "You still have it?" he asked me quietly as he twisted the engagement ring around my finger.

"I have not taken it off since the day you gave it to me, my love. It was a reminder of a day that was supposed to be the happiest of my life, before you were taken away from me," tears that would never shed filled my eyes and my sweet, green eyed boy brushed his hand across my cheek.

"I have dreamed about that day for my entire existence Isabella Marie Swan, but now we do not have to dream any longer. It will happen and I will make you my wife," his voice was quiet, too low for any human to hear, but the gasps from the rest of the Cullen's filled my ears. I paid them no mind as I leaned forward and kissed him once more.

"So...did you guys used to go to the same school or something?" a new, yet equally annoying voice interrupted us and the only thing keeping me from ripping Jessica Stanley's throat out was the soothing circles Edward was making on the palm of my hand. I took a moment to look around and noticed the eyes of students and teachers alike watching us. Surprise and confusing evident on their faces. I took a look at the Cullen table and observed.

Alice was smiling ear to ear and looked as if the only thing stopping her from jumping up and down with excitement was the blonde haired boy with his arm wrapped around her tiny waist: that must be Jasper. He seemed to have a mixture of emotions on his face ranging from confused and happy to angry and sad. The beautiful blonde girl on the other side of the table held an indifferent expression as she inspected her nails, seemingly not paying attention and the curly haired boy next to her, that looked the size of a bear, had an expression similar to Alice, except his smile was a bit more mischievous.

"We were courting, before Edward was taken away," I replied simply, before realizing my mistake.

"Courting?" Came another voice, disbelief coloring their tone.

"Bella enjoys a lot of classic literature," Edward's smooth voice cut in, "she likes to pick up the vocabulary." I gave him a grateful smile and nodded my head subtly to the door. We took our leave from the cafeteria. We ditched the rest of our classes, choosing to spend our time together simply enjoying the day. We knew there would be questions from his family and each other, but we wanted to take the time to relish in one another's presence. As the sky darkened, we decided to make our way to the Cullen household to properly meet his family.

It was not until we climbed into the shiny silver volvo of his that I realized my engagement ring was not on my finger. As Edward was twisting it around and looking at it earlier, it must have loosened enough to slip off and in my Edward induced haze I had not realized it had gone missing. I knew I could find it easily, that I was not worried about. What worried me was the engraving on it. Through the years I had made sure that it was still in good condition and legible.

If the humans go a hold of it, they could find out our secret.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello! You are all the absolute best readers. Thank you for the review, follows, and favorites, they mean so much to me and I am so happy that you're all liking the story and I love hearing from all of you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jessica P.O.V.

i still could not believe the events that had transpired earlier today. I couldn't help but feel jealous; I had lusted after Edward Cullen since the moment he arrived this school. He's barely given anybody here a second look and all of a sudden the new girl comes in and he's all over her. They obviously knew each other, but it was a strange reunion. I know every girl in the school had to feel the same way, and I know that Bella Masen broke some of the boys hearts as well. Apparently, Eric was already trying to figure out how to ask her to prom. The very thought made me roll my eyes. But still, it was odd, even for the Cullen's.

A thought suddenly occurred to me and I reached into my pocket, grabbing out the ring that the new girl had dropped. I saw it as soon as she left the cafeteria; clearly she hadn't noticed. The ring was beautiful, but not in an overly flashy kind of way. It was simple and elegant, old but still in good condition. As I examined the ring I noticed something written on the inside and squinted my eyes, holding it up to the light. I gasped.

 _Edward Masen and Isabella Swan-Always. 1918_

I shook my head for a moment, trying to come up with a plausible explanation. The ring was probably a family heirloom and Edward was a common name back then.

"Hey, guys, check this out," I passed the ring over to Lauren who was sat next to me. Everyday it was the same thing: after school we would always come to the one diner that Forks had to offer, get a large table, and sit there for hours. It wasn't too terribly exciting, but there's not much to do in a small town.

"Why are we looking at an old ring?" Michael's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Did you see the engraving? Edward Masen? The new girl's last name is Masen. And 1918? And then Bella and Edward were all over each other today? How can that be a coincidence?" It was just too good to be true.

"You know, Bella did say that she and Edward were courting before he was taken away. Who talks like that?" Daniel chimed in.

"Damn, Daniel, you're right! Edward tried to cover it up but I mean, honestly, who says stuff like that? It's too weird," I shook my head.

"Come on guys, it's probably nothing. And its certainly not our business. You need to give the ring back tomorrow," ahh, Angela Weber, the voice of reason. She was a nice girl: too nice, really.

The matter was quickly dismissed as talk of football took over, but it remained in the back of my head. I went home that night, supposed to work on an English assignment, but found myself focusing on the ring instead. I opened my laptop and typed the names into a google search, hoping to put my mind at ease.

The search results were fairly basic. The Swan's were a wealthy family of old money and the Masen's came into money in the 1900s. As I continued reading through articles, my suspicion grew.

 _Edward Masen, the last of the Masen family, was pronounced dead yesterday due to the Spanish influenza. As there are no other family members, the fortune will be passed down to Isabella Swan, young Edward Masen the Second's fiancee, who was seen running out of the hospital, distraught, yesterday afternoon. Isabella Swan is the last living member of the Swan family and has inherited the wealth of her own parents who have recently passed away from the Spanish Influenza._

I reread the article, once, twice, three times. It was from a local newspaper in Chicago, dated May 13, 1918. The story fit the inscription on the ring, but if this Edward Masen was the last Masen and he died, than did that mean Isabella took his last name anyway? I used the search engine on the website, trying to find another article about the Swan girl.

 _Isabella Swan, last living Swan, who had previously inherited her family's money and was set to inherit the money of her deceased fiancee, was pronounced dead this afternoon. The girl was last seen alive running from the hospital after her fiancee, Edward Masen the Second, died of the Spanish Influenza. Isabella Swan ran into the woods and was murdered by an unknown subject. The body was seen, torn apart, and her neck had to puncture holes. It is unknown what will become of the fortunes._

There was a picture at the bottom of the screen. It was dark and somewhat blurry, the caption under it stated it was Edward Masen and Isabella Swan at a prestigious event. I printed the picture out, planning on speaking to Tyler about enhancing and clearing up the image; he was a genius with that kind of thing.

I took a deep breath and blinked. This was absolutely ridiculous. I set the ring down on my dresser and climbed into bed, my mind buzzing.

I needed answers.

 **Hope you enjoyed the little change in point of view.**


End file.
